


Home Fox

by JustSimon



Category: Fear Less Escape the Nightmare, House (Indie Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after HOUSE's Happy End and Fear Less's ending. Both different girls who had a different endless nightmares returned to normal life, but if they will meet each other?
Relationships: Tabby/Fiona





	Home Fox

**Author's Note:**

> People who don't know me will get idea that i am crazy, for ship these absolutely different from each other girls, but despite on their difference and especially the fact that now House is an indie game, they both have something in common, both of them in a endless nightmare and to end it, girls need to do something important, like get all medals achievements or kill the real mastermind, after playing their games i imagined some chemistry between them, Tabby who basically an angsty teen and Fiona aka just Girl in Fear Less, who judging by her game is an extrovert, in the end, situation that i imagined i had write in my fanfiction, just read to learn what came out of this idea.

After Tabby with her sister lifted the curse from their father, life of sisters became normal and Tabby could play as other normal kids, but something was off, Tabby had a feeling that someone watched for her, in one of that days Tabby decided to catch her stalker, since from her days of fight with the curse Tabby had an experience, she made a simple trap from the rope and caught her watcher, it was a girl with an orange hair and fox ears.

"Who are you and why you watching for me?" 'I am your fan!' "Huh?" 'Can you let me go?'

Tabby untied the rope from the tree and girl fell on the ground, she hanged from the tree upside-down not very high, but still, it was a rough landing.

'Ouch!' "Ok, what's your name and what do you meant by you are my fan?" 'My name is Fiona, well, i like call myself like that and you are my idol, you encountered with the evil and found solution to it, you fought with it and succeeded.' "Wait, how did you know that? It was in my House." 'It's kinda strange, but i saw it in my dream.' "Huh?" 'I saw how you used a many objects like axe, beartrap and even a rifle with one bullet, how you took a different decisions and in the end, how you found a salvation.' "Are you out of your mind, can you imagine how hard it was for me, kill my own father, trying to survive, had a new and wrong experiences. It wasn't fun at all." 'I am very sorry, i can understand, just, well, there was a time when i had one same dream, or even a nightmare, in that dream i ran from fox like grim reaper, i ran in some kind of forest, fought with the hostile animals by using my sword, but when i been caught by a reaper in that dream i woke up in my bed from the nightmare, with some trainings i got all medals, got rid of that fox reaper and made my dream peaceful again.' "Woah, I am kinda sorry for that happened with you, but still, how is this connected with the fact that you are my fan?" 'Because you inspired me don't give up.' "Um, what?" 'If you saved your family from the curse, i can defeat my nightmare, this thought inspired me and i succeeded. So you are my boss now.' "Um ok." 'But that's not all, i like you very much and wish to be together with you forever.' "You know that i am a girl, right?" 'Yes, so?' "So!? How can you in your twelve years say something like this? And we even not friends, i can't love someone who i even don't know." 'Well i can understand that, then we will begin as a friends and with time your feelings to me will flourish.' "Oh my god. And is this a real fox ears?" 'No, it's artificial i wear it as a reminder about that dream, those fox ears helped me with foxes, um, it's kinda awkward but i forgot to ask your name.' "Tabby." 'Nice to meet you Tabby, i am Fiona, your new friend and your future wife.' "We are too young for this, especially you." 'Anyway you can count on me boss.'

Since that day Tabby got a new friend and well, a potential girlfriend and she understood that now her life will be much more crazy than before.


End file.
